


What did you Cook?

by jfridley



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: Bruce comes home to find Thor trying to cook-which is never a good thing.
***First time writing Thor/Bruce (ThunderHulk??) ******





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had list of prompts I found on tublr-one of them was" I love you from the bottom of my heart but I don't trust your cooking-stay out of my kitchen"
> 
> I had an idea of Thor trying to cook and went from there.

Bruce walked into the living room in search of his boyfriend when noises from the kitchen made him pause.

“JARVIS please tell me Thor isn’t in the kitchen?” Bruce asked worriedly.

“Yes Dr. Banner I am afraid Mr. Ordison is in fact in the kitchen” The A.I replied.

“That’s what I was afraid of” Bruce sighed as he walked into the kitchen to survey the damage.

* * *

 

“Thor? What are you doing?” Bruce called trying to catch the god’s attention who was standing at the stove holding a tenderizer mallet?

Thor whirled around a trying to block Bruce’s view of the stove “Bruce You are back early” he replied.

Bruce nodded “I am and wanted to spend some time with you-are you trying to cook?” he asked.

Thor looked uneasy at Bruce “Yes I wanted to make us a special dinner” he replied with a sigh. “But they refuse to die” he added as he turned back to the stove.

Bruce was alert scanning the counter “refuse to di- Good Lord Thor what did you cook?” he asked as he rushed to stand next to his boyfriend.

Thor turned back around blocking the pot and urging Bruce away “It is fine Love-I will take care of it” he said turning back and beating whatever was inside the pot with the mallet.

“Thor people don’t cook LIVE animals-well that’s not true-we boil types of seafood when they are still alive-but that’s it” Bruce said with as much patience as he could muster as he sat down at the table watching Thor’s mini battle.

The sounds of clanging metal attracted Natasha- who stuck her head in-looking at Bruce with a raised brow. Bruce shook his head and motioning to Thor-Natasha nodded and gave Bruce a sympathetic look as she turned to leave. The banging abruptly stopped and Thor set the mallet down-indicating whatever it was-was finally dead.

Thor’s shoulder’s slumped in defeat “I have won the battle yet I am afraid it has ruined dinner” he mumbled sadly.

“Why were you trying to cook us dinner Thor?” Bruce finally asked going over to stand next to the god.

“I wanted to surprise you” Thor replied.

Bruce sighed and took Thor’s hands in his rubbing the top with his thumbs “I love it that you were trying to surprise me-I do. I love you from the bottom of my heart, but I don’t trust your cooking. Stay out of my kitchen” he said with a small smirk making Thor laugh.

Thor pulled him close and kissed him laughing “Aye-meal preparations have never come easy to me” he said.

Bruce smiled into the kiss “Next time we can try cooking together. Now please take whatever is in that pot to the dumpsters outside-I have a feeling the Other Guy would make an appearance if I saw whatever is in there. Then we can go OUT to dinner” he said.

Thor kissed him again “Sounds wonderful Love” he said as he left.

Bruce sighed as he watched Thor leave “JARVIS” he called.

“Yes Doctor Banner?” The A.I replied.

“Please inform me if Thor ever tries to cook by himself again” he replied.

“Of course Dr. Banner” the A.I replied.

Bruce shook his head smiling and decided to make reservations so they could leave when Thor came back.


End file.
